


Place to Fall

by belizafryler



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Courtroom Setting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Lena's Biological Mother, Light Angst, Mother-Daughter Dysfunctional Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, but also!!!, light (?) angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Sometimes we just need a place to fall.





	Place to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Ask me if I need to tag this more seriously as angst, but this was pretty light compared to how I was feeling at the beginning of it lol so whomp there we go
> 
> I just had a lot of feelings over Lena and Lillian and Eliza and of course can't write Lena without her wife Kara.

Lena didn’t get up from bed that morning. Instead, she lay there, staring up at the ceiling and trying not to let the sound of her own thoughts completely overwhelm her. She felt filled with self doubt, self-loathing, and worst of all disgust. She should be better than this. She was a Luthor, for God’s sake. After all these years, the fact that today still messed with her head….. Well, it didn’t maintain the perfect, stoic image.

Luckily, there was one person she didn’t have to be stoic for.

Kara, dressed in Lena’s white robe from the night before, brought her breakfast in bed without a word, but pressed a warm kiss to her cheek. It was all Lena could do to lean into that kiss, when she felt least worthy of Kara’s love.

Lillian had always said she was weak, on this day. But then, perhaps that had been the very reason Lillian told her the date that Lena had been abandoned. Every little piece of information was a weapon with that woman, finely tuned to hit where it would hurt most.

As Kara snuggled into the bed beside her, Lena leaned against her girlfriend contemplatively. Lillian had not been known to share many details about Lena’s birth mother, but the few she HAD shared….. It made Lena wish she’d never asked.

And the stories of Lena’s early childhood. Lena shivered, making Kara wrap the blanket around her tighter. From her earliest memories, Lillian praised her for not calling out for her ‘mama’. According to Lillian, Lena had never once cried or asked where her mother was. Lena couldn’t picture that being the truth, but there was no one to argue the case.

Lillian had praised her for it. Actually _commended_ her, saying how much it meant that she was a true Luthor. Ugh, Lena wanted nothing to do with that family. That was why today was happening, if Lena ever got out of bed, that was.

Today, Lena was renouncing the Luthor name in an official court by speaking against Lillian at her trial.

She was terrified. But this was something she had to do, for herself if for no one else. But she was not doing this alone. Kara’s grip on her hand had been firm and grounding. Kara’s sister, Alex, would be there too. Also in attendance would be Kara’s mother—Eliza, and Alex’s girlfriend, Maggie.

Today, Lena Luthor would fight back the truth.

Hours later, as she sat in the witness stand, she began to wonder if this was such a good idea after all.

Lillian’s eyes were staring into hers. Admittedly, they looked rather similar. Pieces of their faces were identical. Were pieces of their soul the same? Lena couldn’t shake the feeling that Lillian was about to hit her with more snide comments today, than she’d ever dealt with in one sitting. She just had to be strong about this.

They were not the same.

They’d never be the same.

Lena wrung her hands together, pretending momentarily that it was Kara’s grip tightening and grounding her to the moment.

“Please state your name, for the record.” The judge requested.

“Lena Kieran Luthor.” The woman looked up then, meeting Kara’s eyes above Lillian’s head. She could do this.

“Relation to the accused?”

“She’s my adoptive mother.” Lena nodded, swallowing thickly. The latest trainwreck of a conversation about her mother firmly still in her mind, Lena tried to push it back. Right now, all she had to do was be in the moment.

“Where were you the night of the attack….?” The judge asked, fixing a steely gaze on Lena.

“With my girlfriend, Kara Danvers, Your Honor.”

And so the questioning began. Most of it was repetitive, and Lena keenly felt the similarity with Lex’s trial years earlier.

Lena was glad when they finally broke for lunch. As soon as the gavel sounded on the wood, Kara was standing up and moving to Lena’s side.

“How are you holding up, babe?” Kara murmured, pecking her cheek with a little kiss.

“Better than I thought I’d be, at least.” She shrugged noncommittally. “When this was for Lex, I felt like it went on for hours and hours. This is going by much quicker.” She commented, unnerved by all the lawyers around her. Kara ushered her over to where the support group was sitting.

“Eliza. So glad to see you,” Lena allowed Kara’s adoptive mother wrap her in a tight hug. She actually returned it for a moment before retreating within herself. “I hope you’ll be staying longer than the trial takes,” She said, questioningly.

“As long as you girls need me to,” Eliza promised. She squeezed Lena’s shoulder before releasing her. Lena managed a quick smile before turning to Alex and Maggie.

“Detective Dimples. Sitting down on the job?” Lena mockingly flicked her friend’s ear. This was good. Teasing her friend was perfectly normal. Lena liked normal.

“Cut the bullshit, Lena.” Maggie nonetheless gave Lena a quick hug as well. “You sure about this? I’m sure there’s _something_ we can do to get you out of here. Cause a scene or something.” She offered.

“Yeah, Maggie and I can flash our badges and everything!” Alex piped up, the redhead running a hand through her newly cut hair. “Though you might need to join the Witness Protection afterwards.” she shrugged as if that wasn’t a major con in their plan.

That surprised a laugh out of Lena, who, shaking her head, said no. “She’s wrong about me. I have to prove that.” Though the temptation to run was strong, so was the need to prove something about herself.

“Hey,” Kara put in, sliding her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder. “You don’t have anything to prove to her. You’re our Lena now.” she reminded her.

Unsurprisingly, that brought tears to Lena’s eyes. She quickly blinked them away, nodding hurriedly. “I know, and I… I love you all for that.” Lena murmured shyly, ducking her head. She couldn’t help it— she wasn’t used to this type of verbal affection.

“They’re probably done with my part of the questioning anyway.” Lena sniffled, straightening. “If it’s alright, I’d like to stay to see what her sentence is.”

“Of course it’s alright.” Kara murmured. “We’ll stay as long as you need.” She squeezed Lena’s hand.

“Unfortunately, I’ve got to run though. Duty calls.” Maggie said regretfully, hanging up her phone.

“You mean doughnuts?” Lena cracked a smile. Maggie flicked her the bird. Eliza pretended to be scandalized.

Alex and Maggie shared a quick kiss before Maggie jogged out of the court’s halls. “Will you stay?” Lena found herself turning to Eliza and asking. “It’s just— I…. Something Lillian said got to me. And I need it not to be true this time.” She mumbled.

At Eliza’s quizzical look, Lena continued. “She said I never cried out for my mum when I was young. Well….. I know you’re not my mum, not by any stretch I mean! Considering me and Kara have only just started dating a few months ago and—” 

Lena broke off as Eliza wrapped her into a bear hug. “I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart.” The blonde whispered in Lena’s ear, rubbing soothing circles on her back. “You’re part of this family, just like Kara said. You’re our Lena, no matter how long you and Kara have dated.” Eliza continued.

Kara huddled into the hug, pulling her shirt sleeves up over her hands and wiping off Lena’s tears. “There, there, darling. We’ve got you. You can do this.” She whispered. “I love you.” she reminded Lena.

“And I love you too. Both of you.” Lena murmured, leaning against both of them heavily as she regained her composure. In a few minutes, she’d need to hold worlds worth of weight. But for now, this was all she needed.

A place to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you enjoyed my work, please consider donating to my ko-fi.   
> https://ko-fi.com/victoryveins


End file.
